mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Mario
Shadow Mario is one of the unlockable characters. He was added in v.0.2, and is a clone of Mario. Moveset Basic Moveset: * Punch: By pressing the first button, this melee attack does 1 damage * Side Kick: By pressing down and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage * Jump Kick: By pressing the up button and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage * Dive: By pressing either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 3 damage Specials: * Shadow Ring: By pressing the second button, this ranged attack deals 3 damage * Shadow Energy: By pressing down and the second button, this melee attack does 2 damage * Super Jump: By pressing the up button and the second button, this melee attack does 4 damage * Shadow Sphere: By tapping either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 4 damage Showdown Attack: * Shadow Slicer: Shadow Mario slices through the air with his paintbrush. Does 8 damage per hit. Skin Swaps Shadow Mario has 3 skin swaps: Beige S. Mario, Gold S. Mario and Red S. Mario. (Similar to Mario) S. Mario chracter Screenshot (20).png|Beige S. Mario Screenshot (21).png|Gold S. Mario Screenshot (22).png|Red S. Mario Attributes Shadow Mario The Shadow of the Hero is ranked 9th in the tier list in the A tier, the highest of the Mario clones. Shadow Mario has one of the best aerials in the game, being the only one than Kamek that can combo into itself upon landing and jumping right after he lands. He also has a good projectile in his Shadow Ring, which can also be good for comboing, despite it having the slowest speed out of all the projectiles. Overall, Shadow Mario has a good combo game, along with dealing decent damage and having some fast normals, as well as one of the best dash attacks which in itself can be used as a decent escape move. even with its short ending lag. However, out of all the Mario clones, Shadow Mario is the slowest of them all, but his dash attack and wave sliding can cover up his mobility quite nicely. But the random factor in his Shadow Energy is the one thing that keeps him from being any higher, plus it takes a while to charge. But overall, Shadow Mario is the best of all the Mario clones for being the only one where lag is barely present in his moveset, and that and more places him in the A tier. Guess he doesn't have to hide in the "shadows" all the time, now does he? How to Unlock '''WARNING: '''This contains spoilers. Play 5 matches of Showdown Mode. Trivia *Shadow Mario was the first clone in Mushroom Kingdom Showdown. * Shadow Mario was the first character tease in Mushroom Kingdom Showdown. * Shadow Mario was the first ever unlockable character * Shadow Mario's sounds seem to be distorted sounds of Mario's sounds * In his Color Swaps, his skin doesn't change, instead only his clothes change. * Shadow Mario is one of two (Mario) clone characters, alongside Dr. Mario. Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Clones Category:V.0.2 Category:Middleweight Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier B Characters